Matters of Blood and Connections
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander wants a connection with Spike


Title: Matters of Blood and Connections

Author: Forsaken2003

Pairing: S/X

Rating: NC17 (Bondage and Bloodplay)

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Xander wants a connection with Spike

Warnings/Spoilers: Season 4 Spike's still living in the basement with Xander.

Beta'd by: Dragonfly_64

Xander couldn't help but stare at Spike who was currently tied to his orange barcalounger. He knew he didn't need to continue to tie him up but he wanted to make Spike feel like he was still threatening. And wasn't it weird that he wanted Spike to feel like he was still afraid of him? But he did and the reason? The reason was because he was in love with him. And that's why he was possibly making the biggest mistake of his life.

He grabbed a steak knife from the block before making his way to the vampire that was currently watching some infomercial. Xander stood in front of Spike blocking his view. His hand wrapped tightly around the handle of the knife causing his knuckles to turn white.

"Bloody hell whelp," Spike growled trying to move to his head to see the television. When he finally looked up, that was when he noticed the knife. "What do you think you're doing with that?" Spike raised his eyebrow with curiosity.

"Something I think you'll enjoy," Xander said cryptically before removing his shirt letting it fall to the floor. He then straddled Spike's lap, setting himself into a comfortable position.

Spike shifted underneath the weight, he felt Xander's hardness against his own. The vampire had imagined what it would be like to have Xander touch him. Nothing compared to the real thing. "Nice and comfy mate?"

Xander wiggled and smiled, "Best seat in the house."

"Glad to be of service," Spike tried to sound neutral but the whimper that escaped his lips was a definite indication he was anything but. "Mind telling me what you're doing with the bloody knife?"

Examining the blade of the knife, Xander tilted his head, "Doesn't look bloody to me. Not yet anyways."

"What are you going to do? Cut up the pathetic vampire?" Spike sneered and flexed his muscles trying to break the rope that held him.

"I don't see a pathetic vampire," Xander stated. "I see a vampire that is dangerous," He placed a kiss on Spike's throat. "A vampire that could manipulate anyone into doing anything he wanted."

Spike moaned and tilted his head back, "That right?"

"A vampire that is the sexiest thing I've ever laid eyes on." Xander whispered in Spike's ear. He felt Spike tremble under him. Xander pulled back to look into Spike's eyes. "Did you know I asked Giles if I could take you in? He didn't even question it because he was more then happy to get rid of you."

"Yeah well I got to say the accommodations here are better then that sodding bathtub," Spike stated his eyes traveling down Xander's chest. "The view is much better as well."

Xander smiled but flushed at the same time, "I'd hope I was better looking then Giles."

"You have no bloody idea pet," Spike purred. "Now why don't you tell Spike why you have that knife?"

"I've read over the diaries on vampires. Is it true that there is a connection between vampires and their victims?" Xander asked honestly intrigued.

Spike swallowed at the thought of human blood, it had been months since he's had any. "Yeah, that's true. We can feel all the emotions from the taste of their blood. The fear, shock, confusion sometimes even lust."

"That's what I thought," Xander said before bringing the knife up and slowly and carefully sliced into his chest; blood instantly trickled out of the wound.

"Bloody hell," Spike snarled as his fangs descended. His mouth watered at the smell of fresh human blood.

Xander was satisfied with the reaction he received. He grabbed the back of Spike's head curling his fingers into the gelled hair and pulled him close. Spike's lips covered the wound and began sucking. Both of the men moaned.

Spike closed his eyes; as soon as the blood hit his taste buds a wave of emotions from Xander hit him. The lust wasn't all that shocking. No what was shocking was the love he felt from him. Love directed at him.

As Spike continued to suck and take all the blood he could muster from the shallow abrasion, Xander began rocking back and forth on Spike's lap. He was already hard when he sat on Spike's lap but when he started sucking and licking at his chest Xander's cock hardened further and pressed against the front of his jeans. He held Spike's head in place as he controlled the movements.

Spike growled as the wound stopped bleeding, he had never tasted anything as sweet as Xander's blood. He wanted more, but right now he also wanted to cum, "Luv, please."

"Shh…" Xander whispered and continued his movements. "I'll take care of you, baby."

Spike hated not being able to wrap his arms around Xander. So he did the only thing he could do. He kissed, licked and nipped at Xander's nipples.

"Fuck yes," Xander hissed thrusting harder. He couldn't hold out any longer and came hard his back arching.

Not far behind Spike cried out Xander's name and came in his own jeans.

Xander leaned his head against Spike's shoulder panting harshly. His jeans sticky with his and Spike's cum, but he didn't mind one bit.

Spike placed another kiss on Xander's throat, wishing he could sink his teeth into the tender flesh. "That was nothing like I've ever felt."

"Same here, blondie," Xander replied. "It's been a while since I've cum in my pants," He admitted.

"I've never came in my bloody pants," Spike replied. "I can't say it was a bad thing though, far from it actually."

Xander stood on shaky legs and walked to the sink and rinsed off the knife. "Did you feel it?" He asked quietly knowing that Spike would be able to hear him.

"Come here," Spike demanded since he couldn't go to Xander himself. When Xander stood in front of him looking slightly worried, "Sit down." Spike tilted his head to his lap.

Xander crawled on Spike's lap and played with a stray blonde curl that was out of place on Spike's head, "Yeah?"

"I felt it, Xander," Spike answered. "I've drank from Drusilla a thousand times and I've never felt what you feel for me. She was my sire and she didn't care half as much as you do."

"So what does this mean?" Xander asked as he stroked the hair back into place. "I mean, I had a great time as you probably already know and you had good time obviously."

"More than a good time pet," Spike's arms twitched wanting to hold onto Xander. "Do you honestly think that I couldn't have escaped as soon as Giles handed me over to you? I could have run as soon as we left his flat."

Xander's eyes widened, "You wanted to be here?"

"Of course you git." Spike said with a smile, "I didn't see things going like this. I figured I'd be the one to seduce you not the other way around. I can't say I'm not surprised but I am definitely not disappointed in the least. Bloody bold move with the knife."

Xander smiled proudly, "You catch more flies with honey." He bowed and stole a kiss, "Or in this case vampires with blood."

"That you do, luv," Spike grinned. "How about you untie me and we can play some more?" He suggested with a smug smile.

Without another word Xander quickly untied Spike and pulled him off the chair and onto the couch, "What are we going to play?"

"All kinds of things, Xan," Spike promised and kissed him. "All kinds of things."

The End


End file.
